


Kageyama Gets K̶i̶d̶n̶a̶p̶p̶e̶d̶ Rescued

by Faetori



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Autistic Character, Autistic Kageyama Tobio, Child Abuse, Found Family, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, It's not really relevent and its only referenced once but I wanted to put that in there, Kageyama Tobio Needs a Hug, Kageyama Tobio has a bad home life, Kageyama is like a little brother to Oikawa, M/M, One Shot, Protective Iwaizumi Hajime, Protective Oikawa Tooru, Trans Male Character, Trans Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26015320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faetori/pseuds/Faetori
Summary: Kageyama has a bad home life, and things take a turn for the worse, so he calls Oikawa and Iwaizumi to come help him.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 10
Kudos: 552





	Kageyama Gets K̶i̶d̶n̶a̶p̶p̶e̶d̶ Rescued

**Author's Note:**

> This is me, ignoring my unfinished fics in favor of writing new ones. Enjoy!

Oikawa awoke to the shrill ringing of a phone. He rolled over, swatting his boyfriend awake. 

“Iwa-chan, your phone is ringing. Shut it off, I wanna go back to sleep.” 

Iwaizumi groaned, sitting up in bed and grabbing his phone. 

“Tooru, it isn’t my phone. Your phone is the one that’s ringing.” 

Oikawa grumbled to himself, sitting up slightly to grab his phone off of his night stand and answering it. 

“Kageyama, why the fuck are you calling me at two am.” 

Iwaizumi became a little more alert at the mention of Kageyama, sitting up again and watching Oikawa’s face. The brunette’s eyes went wide as the younger boy was talking to him through the phone, and Tooru immediately got out of bed and started getting dressed. 

He held the phone between his ear and his shoulder, quickly finding pants and a sweater to throw on. He looked over at Iwaizumi, hissing at him to get up and get ready. 

“It’s okay. Tobio, we’re coming to get you. Stay in your room and keep the door locked until we get there, okay? Do you want me to stay on the phone with you or do you want to hang up? Okay… okay, that’s fine. Just please call or text me if anything happens.” 

Oikawa hung up the phone, slipping it into the pocket of his joggers before looking at Iwaizumi. 

“Hajime, how against kidnapping are you?” 

“I- what? Tooru, what are you talking about? Did something happen with Kageyama?” 

Oikawa nodded, grabbing his wallet before heading downstairs, knowing Iwaizumi was right behind him. 

“Apparently things escalated with his parents. He didn’t give me a lot of details, but it- it sounded really bad. We need to go get him.” 

Iwaizumi sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“Tooru, we can’t just kidnap him. His parents could call the police.” 

Oikawa shook his head, grabbing the car keys and walking outside.    
  
“He’s eighteen now, Iwa-chan. His parents can’t do anything. Besides, he wrote them a note. Listen, we can argue about this later, okay? I think Tobio could be in  _ real danger _ right now.” 

Iwaizumi shook his head, but followed his boyfriend out to the car nonetheless. He snatched the keys out of the brunette’s hands and got into the driver’s seat. He was slightly surprised when Tooru didn’t protest, instead just getting into the passenger seat without a word. 

Twenty-five minutes later, they pulled up in front of Kageyama’s house, and Oikawa already had his phone out and was calling the younger boy. 

“Tobio? We’re outside. What’s your plan for getting past your parents? I- are you sure that’s a good idea?” 

Tooru quickly got out of the car, and Hajime was right behind him. 

They saw a bedroom window open, and then a head poke out of it, waving to them. 

Kageyama said something into the phone, and Oikawa nodded, turning to Iwaizumi. 

“He’s gonna throw his bag down and then he’s gonna crawl out of the window.” 

“But- that’s dangerous!” 

“I know, but it’s better than him trying to go out through the front door.” 

Iwaizumi caught the bag that fell from the window, then both men watched as the boy crawled out onto the roof, carefully trying to scale his way down the side of the house. He had been doing well, but ended up losing his footing while still ten feet above the ground. Both Iwaizumi and Oikawa rushed forward, not able to completely catch him, but they softened his fall. 

Iwaizumi helped Kageyama up off of the ground and looked him over. Iwaizumi hadn’t realized how serious the situation was until that moment; Kageyama looked  _ bad _ . They hadn’t seen him in a couple weeks, and they had just assumed he was alright. 

Kageyama had a bad home life; Iwaizumi knew the boy’s parents were abusive, and knew how bad it could get, but this… this was on another level. Iwaizumi clenched his fists, using all of his self control to stop himself from marching into that house and picking a fight with his parents. 

Kageyama currently had his face buried in Oikawa’s chest, who was holding him close and stroking his hair. 

Iwaizumi hated to break up their moment, but he knew they needed to get out of there, and fast. He tugged on the back of Oikawa’s sweater, motioning toward the car. Tooru just nodded, pulling away from Kageyama a bit to lead him to the car. Iwaizumi adjusted the bag on his shoulder, tossing it into the truck and closing it quietly. Once they were all in the car and speeding off, they all seemed to relax a bit. 

“Tobio,” started Oikawa, “What happened??” 

Kageyama looked at him for a moment before shaking his head. 

“I don’t really wanna talk about it right now if that’s okay.” 

Tooru nodded, chewing on his thumbnail, an old bad habit of his that he’d mostly gotten out of. 

“Alright… do we need to go to the hospital? How bad are your injuries?” 

Tobio just shook his head again. 

“None of them are that bad. I’ll be okay. Sorry, I just- I needed to get out of there.” 

Tooru stared at the younger boy for a moment before replying. 

“You don’t need to apologize, Tobio. We’re here to help you, and we came to get you because we wanted to.” 

Iwaizumi nodded in agreement. 

“We’re just glad you’re safe.” 

  
  


~~~ 

  
  


The ride back to their apartment was mostly silent save for small questions here and there. 

They quickly parked, Iwaizumi grabbing Kageyama’s duffel bag and ignoring his protests that he could carry his own bag. Once they were back in the apartment, Tooru went to go grab the medkit, hurrying back to the kitchen, instructing Kageyama to sit on the kitchen table. 

Kageyama had a nasty cut on his temple, a black eye, and a split lip as well as other scrapes and bruises on the rest of his body. Tooru opened the medkit, pulling out what he needed. He quietly apologized for the sting on the boy’s cut as he dabbed at it with a washcloth with rubbing alcohol. He put some ointment on it with a cotton swab, then dabbed at his bruised eye with bruise cream with gentle fingers. 

“Tobio, I’m not gonna make you talk about what happened, but I think you need to call your therapist in the morning, see if you can get an emergency appointment, even if it’s just over the phone. Once everything calms down, we can go get the rest of your things while your parents are at work.” 

“Wh-what? What do you mean get the rest of my things?” 

Tooru raised an eyebrow, putting a hand on his hip. 

“Tobio-chan, you’re crazy if you think we’re letting you go back to that house. You’re already here half the time, you might as well just move in. We can convert the guest room into your own room, and we’re not too far from Karasuno that you can’t still walk to school. I’m never letting you go back to live with your parents again if I can help it.” 

Kageyama looked shocked; move in with Tooru and Iwaizumi? 

“No, Tooru, being here sometimes and moving in are two very different things. I don’t want to intrude and make you guys care for me.” 

Iwaizumi walked out of the kitchen, carrying a mug of tea, handing the warm, steaming cup to the younger boy. 

“Kageyama, you know there’s no way of changing his mind once he’s set on something. Besides, you’re not intruding; we’re offering. We just want you to be safe, kid.” 

Kageyama looked between the two older boys, searching their faces for any sign they didn’t want to do this. After not finding what he had been looking for, he nodded. 

“Fine, but it’s just for now. I- I don’t want to be a burden on you two.” 

Iwaizumi gave him a hard look as Tooru raised an eyebrow. 

“Tobio-chan, if you were a burden, we wouldn’t have gotten up at two in the morning to come rescue you. I didn’t even put on my fucking binder before heading out for god’s sake. You’re not a burden, and you never will be. Well… unless you decide to transfer to Shiratowizawa- ow, Iwa-chan, that hurt!” 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, having smacked Oikawa on the back of the head. 

“You’re not a burden, Kageyama. We have the means and the space to house and support you, so that’s what we’re gonna do, alright?” 

Kageyama nodded hesitantly, sipping at his tea. 

“He’s right, Tobio-chan. You’re like a little brother to me, and we care about you. If we can keep you safe and out of harm’s way, then we will.” 

He clapped his hands together, nodding slightly to himself. 

“Now, did you pack pajamas? I think it’s time for bed. Iwa-chan has work in the morning, and I need my beauty sleep.” 

Iwaizumi scoffed, quietly mumbling under his breath, “There’s not enough beauty sleep in the world for you, Shittykawa.” 

“I am going to elect to ignore that. Now, go take Tobio’s bag upstairs to his room, please.” 

Iwaizumi nodded, pressing a quick kiss to Tooru’s cheek before heading upstairs with the duffel bag. 

Tooru looked at Kageyama for a moment, helping him down off the table. 

“Can I give you a hug, Tobio?” 

Kageyama nodded, almost more eager for touch than Oikawa had ever seen from him. He hid his face in Tooru’s neck, breathing in the familiar scent. Tooru gently carded his fingers through his dark hair, holding him close. 

The future was unsure, but they had their little found family for now, and that was enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments fuel me


End file.
